If Anyone Else Knocks
by Corner Judgment
Summary: "We both come clean! I'll tell Iggy if you tell Fang," She smirked, expecting me to say no. "Okay," It's a night of "fun" for the flock. First LEMON fic so not too graphic! Pairings: Angel/Iggy Fang/Nudge Max/Dylan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first lemon fic so it's not as graphic as it could be so don't worry. Plus I didn't want it to be too graphic but I really wanted to write about this coz I got this idea in the middle of the night and couldn't get it out! Okay let me clarify the ages!

* * *

><p>Max, Iggy, Fang and Dylan are 22<p>

Nudge is 19

Gazzy is 17

and Angel is 16

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge's POV:<strong>

"Hey Angel!" I called down the hall. She was in my room in seconds.

"Yeah?" She asked.

" I need your opinion on my outfit-"

"Lime green tank top with dark wash skinney jeans and your Ugg boots," she said without even thinking, "Fang will love you in that," I gasped and jumped up to shut the door, thanking the Lord that the rest of the flock wasn't home.

"You suck Angel!" She giggled, "Fine, have we forgotten about your crush on Igg-" She clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Nudge!" she said, "You swore-"

"So did you,"

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you" She said.

"Talk to me,"

"We both come clean! I'll tell Iggy if you tell Fang," She smirked, expecting me to say no.

"Okay," she looked at me shocked. We nodded and shook hands. I pulled on my outfit just as we heard Max called for us. I opened the door "Huh?" I called.

"Will you guys come in here please?" she called.

"Sure!" We walked to the living room. We noticed the boys on one side of the room and Max sitting on the other side.

"What's going on?" Angel laughed.

"Well, the guys want to watch the Hangover, but I want to watch-"

"TWILIGHT!" Gazzy cut her off.

"Aww," I said, "I love that movie," Suddenly, Fang jumped off the couch and walked to stand next to Max, Angel and I.

"Fang what the hell man?" Dylan asked. Iggy and Gazzy glared also.

"I'm in if they are," The rest of the guys groaned and agreed, settling on the couches.

"I know what you are," Now, by this point, Gazzy was asleep, Max and Dylan were making out on one of the couches and Fang and I were just awkwardly sitting on oppisite sides of the room.

"Hey Fang?" he looked up, "Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anything to get away from..." he trailed off as he looked at Dylan and Max. I led the way to a random room, and peeked inside. Only when I turned on the light did I realize we were in my bedroom. Yeah, you guessed right... Awkward...

* * *

><p>"So, you uh..." He was acting nervous. Was that a good thing? I had no idea... "Wanted to talk to me?"<p>

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure how to say it..." I looked down at the floor.

"Well, can you show me?" I continued to look down. "Come on Nudge you can't just-" and that's when I sucked up my pride and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I waited for him to throw me off and yell at me, but he didn't, in fact, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and securely and kissed back. Soft moans began to fill the roo, as our tongues danced. Soon, I had to come up for air. As I gasped, he leaned down to kiss my neck sensually. I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"Wait," he said, pulling away, leaving me with an emptiness in my stomach.

"What?" I asked, almost whimpering.

"I have to ask you something Nudge," I raised an eyebrow. "You don't think this is because everyone else is already a couple,"

"Well..." I trailed off. I am not sure how it happened, but I ended up sitting in his lap while he combed through my hair with his fingers.

"Because you are so much more than that to me," he whispered, kissing my neck again. I moaned as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you just kiss me?" he obliged and captured my lips with his. I felt his cold fingers slip under my tank top onto my warm skin. The contrast in temperatures made me shiver. I kissed his jawline and felt it stiffen under my lips. I kissed down to his neck. My teeth scraped along his soft skin. I felt him ball up his fists. It was obvious he was fighting something.

"Fang what's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"You don't know how hard this is for me," he said.

"How hard what is?" I asked seductively.

"Not taking advantage of you," he said. I kissed him deeply.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but when I looked at him, I understood, "Yeah, it wouldn't be right Nudge," his words were strained which meant he was lying through his teeth.

"Fang," he made the mistake of looking down at me. My bambi eyes made him finally give in and kiss me passionatly. The fire and heat that was coming from his lips made me feel like I was about to explode.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down the line, our shirts were thrown away from us with our shoes. My bra was hanging loosely on my arms and he was kissing me hungrily.<p>

"God... F-Fang, we have to stop," I gasped out. He looked down at me hard.

"Why?"

"What if Gazzy comes in. Or Max, she would be so PO'd," I said.

"I don't care," he said, "Don't you want me?" he kissed my neck again.

"God yes, I want this, I want you," I wrapped my legs around his waist. I had just started unbuckling his belt when a knock at the door stopped me.

"It's Angel, I know what your doing, I just need something," She came walking in. She opened my nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"I-" That's when I noticed she was only clad in a black lacy bra and short shorts. Where had my sweet little Angel gone?

"I'm sixteen now Nudge! Chill!" she said, skipping out of the room.

"I'm not the one she's going to need to tell to chill," I said looking up at Fang who shrugged. I started at his belt again when another knock stopped my hand. I groaned.

"Come in!" Fang sang and I giggled. Max came in.

"Hey Nudge can I-" she took one look at us and I blushed, "Uh... You know what? I'm just gonna take it," she also reached for a condom.

"What the hell?" I said, "GET YOUR OWN!" Fang laughed and Max just ran out. I reached for his belt again, "I swear on my life if anyone else knocks, they are going to get a kick to the stomach!" He laughed. When I finally got them undone, he somehow got them to the floor without moving his hands. I finally flung my bra across the room. He reached down to undo my jeans. I stopped his hands and undid them myself. I flung them across the room also. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his black boxers, wasting no time in pulling them down. He hardened even more in the cold air. I grabbed his hands and let them to my panties. His dark eyes never left mine as he pulled them down. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He reached for a condom but I put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No," he raised an eyebrow at me, "I want my first time to be real and intimate not masked by a piece of plastic,"

"Nudge, are you absolutly sure you want this?" I looked at him lovingly. I knew how hard it was for him to have a naked girl underneath him without doing anything, but to ask if I was ready? Now that took major balls.

"Only for you, Fang," he gave me one last hard look before lining himself up with my entrance. He looked at me again. I nodded and he slid into me. I sucked in a breath as he broke my hymen.

"Shhh," he whispered, kissing my tears away. As the pain subsided and pleasure took its place, I couldn't help but notice that he filled every inch of me perfectly. I moaned his name and he took that as a sign and sped up his pace. As he plunged deep inside of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fang," I moaned out, "I- I'm" I couldn't even get it out before I was screaming as I was pushed over the edge. He moaned my name as he came inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, then moved to cradle me in his arms.

"Fang, I have no words too describe the feelings I just had for you," he grinned.

"I do," I looked up at him, meeting his dark eyes in a moment of hidden passion, "I love you," he said before his eyes closed.

"I love you too," but he didn't hear me... he was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV:<strong>

_ Just do it, Angel, just close your eyes and kiss him, I thought. I knocked softly on his door. _

_ "Come in!" Iggy called. I opened the door. He was alone, lying on his bed. I just stood there for a minute, watching his chest rise and fall. He sat up after a couple of seconds and "looked" around confused._

_ "Hello?" he asked._

_ "Oh sorry," I said softly._

_ "Oh hey Ange, whatsup?" I sat down on his bed next to him._

_ "Uh..."_

_ "Angel?" he asked and before I could change my mind, I leaned in and kissed him. Within two seconds, he had pushed me off and wiped off his mouth, "Angel what the hell?" he yelled. I felt tears fill my eyes as he told me off, "Why the hell would you do that? What were you thinking?" I continued to sob as he yelled at me. Suddenly, his voice became softer and warmer. "Angel? Angel are you okay?"_

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping and sputtering. I sat up abruptly in bed and put my head on my knees. I suddenly realized I was naked and pulled the sheets up to my chest. I felt his hand on the small of my back.<p>

"Ange? You okay?" his melodious voice filled my ears, instantly calming me down. He pulled me down onto his bare chest.

"Nightmare," I said. He smoothed my blonde curls out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Well if you need to talk, I'm here, you know that," he kissed my neck, his tongue and teeth grazing my smooth skin. I moaned and he moved so he was on top of me, capturing my lips in a fiery kiss. I took every ounce of self control I had left to push him off of me.

"Iggy! I need the sleep!"

"Well, last night _was_ pretty exhausting huh?" he winked.

"Shut up," I said, but smiled. I snuggled closer into his chisled chest.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: WHO LOVED IT? I know that it was a lemon but I tried to make it as un graphic as I could! I really hope you liked my moment between Iggy and Angel at the end coz that was my favorite part! :P

Remember!

Reviews make the unicorns jealous!

FudgeAnggyandMylanFan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Whatsup guys! So, I know you want me to continue, but I am not going to continue "If Anyone Else Knocks". I am, however, writing a companion that is what happened between Iggy and Angel! WHo's excited? I know I am! The title is yet to be determined but I already wrote it in my notebook and now I just have to type it! So this is officialy

...

OVER!


End file.
